The Shadow Rising/Chapter 31
Perrin is waiting with Marin, Faile, the Aiel, and Loial. Ihvon returns and gives the party permission to go to the sick house. When they arrive Verin Mathwin and Alanna Mosvani are waiting. When Alanna asks about Mat and Rand, Perrin challenges her, asking why she is here in the Two Rivers. Alanna explains that they are looking for girls that can channel to take to the White Tower. Next Perrin questions them on why they are hiding instead of doing something about the Whitecloaks. Alanna explains that the three oaths make it difficult since they can only channel to defend themselves and their warders. Her warder Owein was killed by the Whitecloaks but Alanna was not near him at the time. Alanna notices Perrin's discomfort from his wounds and heals him. Loial explains that they locked the Waygate to prevent more Trollocs from entering the Two Rivers. The Aes Sedai heal the injuries of the rest of the party also. Tam and Abell arrive with rabbits they have killed. They also ask after Rand and Mat and Perrin says they are in Tear, which catches the notice of Verin who comprehends what that must mean. Perrin, Tam and Abell move off to have a private chat. They discuss trying to rescue the prisoners from the Whitecloaks and what to do if they succeed. Bornhald is returning to Watch Hill. He was ambushed by Trollocs on patrol and lost eleven men and is beginning to wonder why every patrol he leads is attacked. He notices that the Tuatha'an are preparing to leave and makes sure they are staying in the Two Rivers. Bornhald considers what he can to do with the prisoners to help him catch Perrin Aybara. He observes Ordeith's camp, which is filthy and in disarray by Whitecloak standards. Two men Bornhald sent to keep an eye on Ordeith were killed in a supposed Trolloc attack and he is furious. Ordeith tries to sway Bornhald to leave him alone so he can deliver Aybara to him. Bornhald ponders on the cover up he made when Ordeith had the Aybara family killed. Ordeith thinks on what plans he needs to make to control Bornhald, on what he might do with the prisoners and on what he did at the Aybara farm. Mordeth has taken over much of Fain and he believes he cannot be killed now. His focus is on killing Rand, but he can tell one of the others is nearby now. Inside his tent he has a Myrddraal chained to the ground. The Myrddraal agrees to do what Ordeith tells him to do. Characters * Perrin * Dain Bornhald * Padan Fain as Ordeith * Faile * Gaul * Bain * Chiad * Loial * Ihvon * Tomas * Marin al'Vere * Verin * Alanna * Tam * Abell Cauthon * Stepper * Swallow * Farran * Jaret Byar Referenced * Moiraine * Rand * Egwene * Elaida * Sheriam * Alviarin * Nynaeve * Owein * Siuan as Amyrlin * Mat * Slayer * Bode Cauthon * Eldrin Cauthon * Natti Cauthon * Cenn Buie * Haral Luhhan * Alsbet Luhhan * Raen * Joelin * Gomanes * Pedron Niall * Con Aybara * Joslyn Aybara Groups * Whitecloaks Places * Emond's Field * Two Rivers * Watch Hill Referenced * Taren Ferry * Tear * Murandy * Altara * Aiel Waste * Tar Valon * Deven Ride * Toman Head Notes * At least one edition has the wheel icon for this chapter.